The present invention relates to miter saws and particularly to ergonomic handles designed therefor.
Motorized miter saws having a circular saw blade are generally constructed of three basic designs; a simple chop saw design where the saw blade is mounted on an arm which is pivoted to plunge into the work piece. A second design can be found where the orientation of the arm can be inclined relative to the saw fence to provide simple miter cuts throughout a range of cutting angles. Miter saws are additionally constructed of the compound miter saw design in which the arm that plunges into and out of the workpiece is adjustable about a generally vertical miter axis as well as a horizontal bevel or tilt axis to enable a user to cut the compound miter. The third common type of miter saw is a sliding compound miter saw which is similar to a compound miter saw, however, the arm assembly is free to move horizontally along a slide to enable wider boards to be cut for a given blade diameter, than can be cut by a conventional miter saw.
Miter saws all typically have a handle at the distal end of the arm for the user to grasp as the blade is plunged into the workpiece. In the case of a sliding compound miter saw the handle also enables the user to horizontally translate the saw blade relative to the workpiece. Handles have been made of a variety of different shapes. The three common shapes are a vertically oriented pistol grip handle, a horizontal D-handle, or a simple elongate straight or slightly curved outwardly extending handle sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cbananaxe2x80x9d handle. The xe2x80x9cbananaxe2x80x9d handles are commonly used in simple miter saws such as chop saws, while pistol grip or D-shaped handles of the vertical or horizontal design, are more frequently used in compound miter saws and sliding compound miter saws.
Due to the high degree of adjustability of a sliding compound miter saw, coupled with the high degree of handle movement, the handle is frequently difficult or awkward to grasp during all or portions of the plunge cutting motion, particularly at extreme tilt angles. Additionally, especially when making repeated plunge cuts during a large construction project, a user""s wrist will tire. The object of the present invention is to provide a miter saw having a handle which is ergonomically designed to minimize user fatigue by comfortably orienting the handle relative to the operator, even during extremely inclined cuts, and by minimizing torque on the user""s wrist.
Accordingly, the miter saw of the present invention is provided having a base and arm assembly having a fixed arm and pivotally attached to the base, a free distal end forming a handle spaced outwardly therefrom to be grasped by a user and a central region provided with a rotary spindle supporting a cutting disk. The handle in the preferred embodiment is provided with a transversely elongated grip portion sized to be grasped by a user""s fingers which wrap thereabout and a palm pad portion extending outwardly toward the user from the grip portion for a sufficient distance to underlie the heel portion of the user""s palm. As the user grasps the handle and lowers the cutting disk into the workpiece, the palm pad portion transmits a downward force from the user""s hand to the handle thereby minimizing the torque exerted on the user""s wrist.
A preferred handle design has the handle oriented relative to an arm axis so that the handle is generally horizontal when the arm is viewed in a lower position. The arm further preferably includes a rotatable joint enabling the orientation of the handle to be varied about the arm axis and fixed at a comfortable position selected by the user for a particular compound miter cut. Most preferably, the miter saw of the present invention will include both the palm pad and the rotatable joint features, however, miter saws of the present invention could be fabricated only using one of the palm pad or rotatable joint features.